<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Во имя долга by Aylona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505010">Во имя долга</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylona/pseuds/Aylona'>Aylona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylona/pseuds/Aylona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Мне не неприятно, — шепотом, глядя куда-то в шею. — Если вы хотите… давайте попробуем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Во имя долга</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фанфик написан в 2011 году для сообщества "Мультифандомные фесты" на фест "Романтичная драббломания" по фразе №2: "Не прилагай столько усилий, все самое лучшее случается неожиданно".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хатаке стоял перед столом в своей обычной позе: руки в карманах, большая часть веса — на одной ноге, другая чуть согнута. Но во взгляде у него вместо привычной флегматичности — отчаяние и обреченность.</p>
<p>Ирука знал, что увидит в его взгляде, поэтому не поднимал глаз.</p>
<p>– Если вам это неприятно, — очень громко в тишине вечернего штаба произнес Хатаке, — скажите, и я уйду.</p>
<p>Ирука тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову.</p>
<p>Приказы Хокаге не обсуждаются — неважно, приятны они или нет. Ирука-сенсей никогда не позволял себе спорить с главой деревни и всегда подчинялся приказам. Нужно учить детей в Академии — пожалуйста; нужно работать в штабе — пожалуйста… нужно отказаться от миссий, потому что стал одним из лучших учителей и ответственнейших штабных — пожалуйста, забывая о боли. Деревне нужны жизни воинов, но не всегда это означает битвы; легко умереть в бою, исполняя свой долг, — трудно по капле отдавать жизнь, зная, что каждый ее день не принадлежит тебе. Ирука, одержимый желанием быть полезным, примирился с этим и готов был отдать свою жизнь без остатка, если это потребуется.</p>
<p>Но потребовалось неожиданно слишком много.</p>
<p>О том, что знаменитый Копирующий внезапно воспылал страстью к скромному учителю, знала вся деревня. Ируке было мучительно стыдно за себя и за Хатаке, который, казалось, не замечал, насколько глупо себя ведет. Добрый по натуре, учитель не хотел, чтобы над Хатаке смеялись из-за его прихоти — а в том, что это прихоть, Ирука не сомневался и держал себя так отстраненно, как мог, ожидая, когда же это прекратится.</p>
<p>А потом Хатаке стал возвращаться с миссий едва не полумертвый. Несколько дней он лежал в больнице, а потом, не восстановившись толком, снова уходил. Несколько раз он был в шаге от провала миссии; несколько раз его почти убили. Для дзенина уровня Хатаке это было ненормально; все тревожились, и Ирука в том числе.</p>
<p>Пока Хокаге не объяснила ему, в чем дело.</p>
<p>Оказалось, в состоянии Хатаке был виноват… он. Психологическая нагрузка дзенинов велика, в деревне дзенины должны отдыхать от нее — а Хатаке в деревне, наоборот, мучился от своей влюбленности. Оказалось, отстраненность Ируки его дестабилизировала и заставила совершать безумства. Оказалось, чтобы вернуть деревне знаменитого ниндзя-Копию, Ирука должен был согласиться с ним жить.</p>
<p>«Я понимаю, как это звучит, — кажется, Хокаге действительно понимала. — Но Какаши нужен Конохе — именно сейчас. Ирука, если ты можешь…»</p>
<p>Если он может.</p>
<p>Если он может забыть мечту о счастливой семейной жизни. Если он может унизить свои и чужие чувства примитивным исполнением долга.</p>
<p>Или… если он может сделать так, чтобы один очень нужный деревне человек хотел возвращаться домой живым.</p>
<p>Ирука медленно поднялся и подошел к Копирующему.</p>
<p>– Мне не неприятно, — шепотом, глядя куда-то в шею. — Если вы хотите… давайте попробуем.</p>
<p>Решительно поднять взгляд и тут же покраснеть — от счастья в ответном взгляде.</p>
<p>– Ирука-сенсей…</p>
<p>Не ожидаемый поцелуй или домогательства — объятия. Слишком сильные, тяжелые, сквозь них трудно дышать, но Ирука лишь улыбается, думая, что обязательно научит Копию ласке и нежности.</p>
<p>Улыбается, думая, что полюбить в благодарность за любовь не так уж трудно.</p>
<p>Столько попыток быть полезным деревне — а настоящая помощь оказалась в том, чтобы сделать счастливым одного человека.</p>
<p>И себя — вместе с ним.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>